Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień pięćdziesiąty trzeci
Nazajutrz stary naczelnik, powtarzając słowa Busquera, tak dalej mówił: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII POTĘPIONEGO PIELGRZYMA Łatwo zrozumiałem, że widzę przed sobą jednego z dwunastu grzeszników, których miałem nawrócić na drogę zbawienia. Starałem się pozyskać jego zaufanie. Zamiar mój powiódł mi się w zupełności i gdy nieznajomy przekonał się, że nie ciekawość wyłącznie mną powoduje, pewnego dnia, ulegając moim prośbom, w te słowa zaczął opowiadać swoje przygody: HISTORIA KOMANDORA TORALVY Wstąpiłem do zakonu maltańskiego, nie wyszedłszy jeszcze z lat dziecinnych, zapisano mnie bowiem do służby jako pazia. Opiekunowie, jakich miałem u dworu, wyjednali dla mnie w dwudziestym piątym roku dowództwo galery, wielki mistrz zaś, rozdając w rok później urzędy, powierzył mi najlepszą komandorię Aragonii. Mogłem więc i dziś jeszcze mogę ubiegać się o najpierwsze godności w zakonie; ale ponieważ dopiero w późnym wieku można je osiągnąć i ponieważ tymczasem nic nie miałem do czynienia, poszedłem więc za przykładem naszych baillich, którzy może powinni mi byli lepszy nastręczyć, jednym słowem, oddałem się miłostkom. Wprawdzie wtedy już uważałem je za grzech, ale obym był nigdy większego nie popełnił. Ten, który dziś ciąży mi na sumieniu, wyniknął z karygodnej porywczości, która sprawiła, że obraziłem to, co w naszej wierze jest najświętsze. Z przestrachem budzę w sobie te wspomnienia, ale niepotrzebnie je przedwcześnie wywołuję. Wiesz zapewne, że mamy na Malcie kilka szlacheckich rodzin wyspiarskich, które bynajmniej nie wchodzą do zakonu i nie mają żadnych stosunków z kawalerami jakiego bądź stopnia. Uznają one tylko najwyższą władzę wielkiego mistrza i kapituły, składającej jego radę. Po tej klasie następuje druga, pośrednia, która zajmuje urzędy i poszukuje opieki kawalerów. Kobiety tej klasy nazywają po włosku onorate, co znaczy "poważane". W istocie zasługują na ten tytuł przez przyzwoitość w postępowaniu i, jeżeli ci mam wszystko powiedzieć, przez tajemnicę, jaką osłaniają swoje miłostki. Długie doświadczenie nauczyło kobiety "onorate", że zachowanie tajemnicy nie zgadza się z charakterem kawalerów francuskich, a przynajmniej, że niesłychanie rzadko się zdarza, żeby który z nich łączył dyskrecję z innymi świetnymi przymiotami, jakie ich w ogóle cechują. Z tego wynikło, że młodzi ludzie tej nacji, przyzwyczajeni w innych krajach do wielkiego powodzenia u kobiet, na Malcie muszą wdawać się z dziewczętami ulicznymi. Kawalerowie niemieccy, zresztą mniej liczni, najwięcej mają szczęścia u kobiet "onorate" i zawdzięczają to, jak sądzą, swej biało-różowej cerze. Za nimi idą Hiszpanie, których uczciwy i pewny sposób myślenia główną jest zaletą. Kawalerowie francuscy, zwłaszcza zaś karawaniści, mszczą się na kobietach "onorate", drwiąc z nich wszelkimi sposoby i odkrywając ich tajemne miłostki, ponieważ jednak żyją zawsze osobno i nie chcą uczyć się włoskiego języka, którym cały kraj mówi, nikt przeto nie zważa na ich plotki. Żyliśmy więc spokojnie z naszymi kobietami "onorate", gdy pewnego dnia okręt francuski przywiózł komandora de Foulequere, ze starożytnego domu seneszalów Poitou, pochodzącego od hrabiów Angouleme. Komandor był już raz na Malcie i wsławił się znaczną liczbą pojedynków. Teraz przybywał starać się o generalne dowództwo galer. Przeżył już trzydzieści sześć lat życia, spodziewano się zatem, że musiał się ustatkować. W istocie, przestał być zawadiaką i hałaburdą, ale za to stał się wyniosły, dumny, buntowniczy i rościł pretensje, by go więcej poważano, aniżeli samego wielkiego mistrza. Komandor otworzył swój dom. Kawalerowie francuscy tłumnie się do niego schodzili. My rzadko kiedy do niego uczęszczaliśmy, na koniec zupełnieśmy z nim zerwali, zawsze bowiem toczono u niego nieprzyjemną dla nas rozmowę, między innymi o kobietach "onorate", które szanowaliśmy i kochali. Gdy komandor wychodził, rój młodych karawanistów zawsze go otaczał. Komandor prowadził ich do "Ciasnej Uliczki", pokazywał miejsca, gdzie się pojedynkował, i opowiadał wszystkie szczegóły swoich pojedynków. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że według naszych zwyczajów, pojedynki są zakazane na Malcie, z wyjątkiem Ciasnej Uliczki, przejścia, na które nie wychodzi żadne okno. Uliczka ma tyle szerokości, ile potrzeba dla dwóch ludzi, którzy chcą złożyć się i skrzyżować szpady. Żaden z nich jednak nie może się cofnąć. Przeciwnicy stają w poprzek uliczki, przyjaciele ich zaś zatrzymują przechodzących, ażeby im nie przeszkadzali. Zwyczaj ten zaprowadzono niegdyś dla zapobieżenia morderstwom, człowiek bowiem, który wie, że ma nieprzyjaciela, nie przechodzi przez Ciasną Uliczkę, gdy zaś morderstwo gdzie indziej zostaje popełnione, niepodobna już podać je za pojedynek. Wreszcie, pod karą śmierci, nie wolno ze sztyletem przechodzić przez Ciasną Uliczkę. Widzisz wiec, że pojedynek jest nie tylko tolerowany, ale nawet pozwolony na Malcie, chociaż wyraźnie pozwolenie to nie jest ogłoszone. Kawalerowie ze swojej strony nie tylko że nie nadużywają tej swobody, ale mówią nawet o niej z pewnego rodzaju oburzeniem, jako o występku przeciw miłosierdziu chrześcijańskiemu, rażącym zwłaszcza w siedzibie zakonu. Przechadzki komandora po Ciasnej Uliczce nie były zatem na swoim miejscu, toteż nic dziwnego, że odniosły zły skutek: karawaniści francuscy stali się zawadiakami, do czego zresztą i tak mieli wrodzoną skłonność. Ich złe obyczaje z dnia na dzień się pogarszały. Kawalerowie hiszpańscy jeszcze bardziej się od nich odstrychnęli, nareszcie zebrali się u mnie, zapytując, co mają czynić dla pohamowania warcholstwa, które zaczynało być nieznośne. Podziękowałem rodakom za zaszczyt, jaki mi wyświadczyli, pokładając we mnie zaufanie. Przyrzekłem im, że pomówię o tym z komandorem i przedstawię mu postępowanie młodych Francuzów jako pewien rodzaj nadużycia, którego postępy on sam tylko może powściągnąć dzięki wysokiemu poważaniu i szacunkowi, jakimi go otaczają trzy języki jego narodu. Obiecywałem sobie, że uczynię to z należytą grzecznością, na którą komandor tak bardzo był wrażliwy, jednakże nie miałem nadziei, aby mogło obejść się bez pojedynku. Pomimo to myślałem o tym bez przykrości, ponieważ pojedynek taki z uwagi na swój powód byłby dla mnie nader zaszczytny. Na koniec sądziłem, że tym sposobem pofolguję odrazie, którą od dawna czułem do komandora. Był wówczas właśnie Wielki Tydzień, postanowiono więc, że dopiero za dwa tygodnie będę miał rozmowę z komandorem. Zdaje mi się, że doniesiono mu o moim zamiarze i chciał go uprzedzić, szukając ze mną zwady. Nadszedł Wielki Piątek. Wiesz, że według zwyczaju hiszpańskiego podaje się tego dnia wodę święconą uwielbianej kobiecie, idąc za nią z kościoła do kościoła. Pod pewnym względem pobudza do tego zazdrość i obawa, aby ktoś inny nie podał wody i tym sposobem nie starał się zawrzeć znajomości. Zwyczaj ten wprowadzono również na Maltę. Stosownie do niego, udałem się za pewną młodą kobietą "onorata", z którą od kilku lat zostawałem z związkach. Ale w pierwszym kościele, do którego weszła, komandor zbliżył się do niej przede mną. Stanął pomiędzy nami zwrócony do mnie tyłem i cofnął się o kilka kroków, jak gdyby chciał nadepnąć mi na nogę. Postępowanie to zwróciło uwagę kilku obecnych kawalerów. Wyszedłszy z kościoła, zbliżyłem się obojętnie do komandora, pragnąc niby pomówić z nim o mało ważnych rzeczach. Zapytałem go, do jakiego kościoła zamierza się teraz udać. Nazwał mi jakiegoś świętego. Ofiarowałem się, że go zaprowadzę krótszą drogą, i tak, że się nie spostrzegł, zawiodłem go w Ciasną Uliczkę. Stanąwszy tam, dobyłem szpady, pewny, że nikt nam nie przeszkodzi, wszyscy bowiem tego dnia znajdowali się w kościołach. Komandor także dobył szpady, ale zniżył jej ostrze. - Jak to - rzekł - w Wielki Piątek? Nie chciałem go słuchać. - Racz uwzględnić - dodał - że od przeszło sześciu lat nie byłem u spowiedzi. Przeraża mnie stan mego sumienia. Za trzy dni... Zwykle jestem spokojnego sposobu myślenia, a wiesz, że ludzie tego charakteru, raz przyprowadzeni do ostateczności, nie mogą się już opamiętać. Zmusiłem komandora, by stanął do walki, ale - rzecz dziwna - jakiś przestrach rozlał się po jego twarzy. Oparł się o mur i jak gdyby przewidując, że upadnie, zawczasu szukał oparcia. W istocie, za pierwszym ciosem utopiłem mu szpadę w piersiach. Pochylił ostrze, zatoczył się na mur i rzekł umierającym głosem: - Przebaczam ci, oby niebo chciało ci również przebaczyć. Zanieś moją szpadę do Tete-Foulque i każ zmówić za moją duszę sto mszy w kaplicy zamkowej. Wyzionął ducha. W pierwszej chwili nie zwróciłem uwagi na jego ostatnie słowa i jeżeli później przypomniałem je sobie, to dlatego, żem je powtórnie usłyszał. Złożyłem deklarację w zwykłej formie i mogę rzec, że przed światem pojedynek ten wcale mi nie zaszkodził. Nie cierpiano komandora i uznano, że zasłużył na swój los; sądziłem jednak, że zgrzeszyłem przed Bogiem, zwłaszcza uwłaczając świętości sakramentów, i sumienie czyniło mi gorzkie wyrzuty. Trwało to przez tydzień. W nocy z piątku na sobotę nagle obudziłem się i gdy spojrzałem dokoła, zdało mi się, że nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju, ale leżę na bruku w Ciasnej Uliczce. Zdziwiłem się niepomału, gdy ujrzałem wyraźnie komandora opartego o mur. Widmo zdawało się dobywać nadprzyrodzonych sił i rzekło: - Zanieś moją szpadę do Tete-Foulque i każ zmówić za moją duszę sto mszy w kaplicy zamkowej. Zaledwie usłyszałem te słowa, gdy wpadłem w sen letargiczny. Nazajutrz obudziłem się w moim pokoju i w moim łóżku, ale zachowałem jak najdokładniej wspomnienie mego widzenia. Następnej nocy kazałem służącemu spać w moim pokoju i nic nie widziałem. Przez cały tydzień byłem spokojny, ale w nocy z piątku na sobotę znowu miałem to samo widzenie, z tą różnicą, że służący mój leżał na bruku o kilka kroków ode mnie. Widmo komandora pokazało mi się a powtórzyło te same słowa. Odtąd co piątek widziałem to samo zjawisko. Służący mój śnił, że leży w Ciasnej Uliczce, ale poza tym nie widział ani nie słyszał komandora. Z początku nie wiedziałem, co to za Tete-Foulque, dokąd, według żądania komandora, miałem zanieść jego szpadę. Kawalerowie z Poitou powiedzieli mi, że jest to zamek położony o trzy mile od Poitiers, śród lasu, że opowiadano o nim w kraju wiele nadzwyczajnych rzeczy i że chodzono tam dla oglądania niektórych ciekawych przedmiotów, jak na przykład zbroi Foulque'a Taillefer i broni pozabijanych przez niego rycerzy, że nareszcie, według zwyczaju przyjętego w rodzinie Foulequere, składano tam broń, która służyła jej członkom bądź w bitwach, bądź też w pojedynkach. Wszystko to mocno mnie zajęło, musiałem jednak pomyśleć wprzódy o moim sumieniu. Udałem się do Rzymu, wyznałem moje grzechy przed wielkim spowiednikiem i nie taiłem mu widzenia, które ciągle mnie prześladowało. Nie odmówił mi rozgrzeszenia, ale udzielił go warunkowo. Po odbyciu pokuty miałem nie zapomnieć o stu mszach w kaplicy zamku Tete-Foulque. Niebo tymczasem przyjęło moją ofiarę i od chwili gdy się wyspowiadałem, widmo komandora przestało mnie dręczyć. Przywiozłem był z Malty jego szpadę, natychmiast więc wybrałem się w drogę do Francji. Gdy przybyłem do Poitiers, wiedziano tam już o śmierci komandora i zauważyłem, że nie więcej go żałowano niż na Malcie. Zostawiłem w mieście moich służących, sam zaś przywdziałem ubiór pielgrzymi i nająłem przewodnika. Uważałem za właściwe pójść piechotą do zamku, zresztą droga do Tete-Foulque była nieprzystępna dla powozów. Zastaliśmy bramę zamkniętą, długo dzwoniliśmy i wołaliśmy, wreszcie pokazał się murgrabia. Był on jedynym mieszkańcem Tete-Foulque, oprócz pustelnika, który doglądał kaplicy i którego właśnie znaleźliśmy na modlitwie. Gdy skończył swoje pacierze, powiedziałem mu, że przychodzę prosić go o sto mszy. To mówiąc złożyłem ofiarę na ołtarzu, chciałem także i szpadę komandora na nim zostawić, ale murgrabia oznajmił mi, że należy odnieść ją do zbrojowni, gdzie, według zwyczaju, składano zawsze broń wszystkich Foulequere'ów poległych w walkach, jak również oręż zabitych przez nich przeciwników. Udałem się za murgrabia do zbrojowni i w istocie spostrzegłem mnóstwo szpad rozmaitej wielkości i liczne portrety, zacząwszy od Foulque'a Taillefer, hrabiego Angouleme, który wybudował Tete-Foulque dla syna swego z nieprawego łoża, który to syn był później seneszalem Poitou i protoplastą Foulequere'ów z Tete-Foulque. Portrety seneszala i jego żony wisiały po obu stronach wielkiego komina, umieszczonego w rogu zbrojowni. Postacie wyglądały na nich jak żywe. Inne portrety były równie dobrze namalowane, każdy w stylu swojej epoki, wszelako żaden z nich nie był tak uderzający jak portret Foulque'a Taillefer. Obraz był naturalnej wielkości. Rycerz stał na nim w bawolim kaftanie, w jednej ręce trzymał szpadę, drugą zaś brał tarczę, którą mu podawał koniuszy. Większa część szpad wisiała misternie ułożona obok tego portretu. Prosiłem murgrabiego, aby kazał zapalić ogień i przynieść mi wieczerzę. - Zgoda co do wieczerzy - odpowiedział - ale co się tyczy noclegu, radziłbym ci, mój pielgrzymie, abyś przespał się raczej w moim pokoju. Zapytałem go o powód tej ostrożności. - Niepotrzebnie się pytasz - odparł murgrabia - zaufaj mi, każ sobie posłać obok mego łóżka. Przystałem na jego propozycję z tym większą przyjemnością, że właśnie był piątek i lękałem się powrotu mego zjawiska. Murgrabia wyszedł, aby zająć się wieczerzą, ja zaś zacząłem przypatrywać się broni i portretom, które, jak powiedziałem, wymalowane były z niesłychaną prawdą. Im bardziej dzień chylił się ku schyłkowi, tym więcej szaty, malowane ciemnymi barwami, zlewały się w jedno z mrocznym tłem obrazów, ogień tylko komina jaskrawo odznaczał twarze. Było w tym coś przerażającego, może zresztą dałem się zbyt unieść wyobraźni, stan bowiem sumienia utrzymywał mnie w ciągłej trwodze. Murgrabia przyniósł mi wieczerzę, złożoną z półmiska pstrągów złowionych w sąsiednim potoku. Dano mi także flaszkę niezłego wina. Chciałem, żeby pustelnik usiadł z nami do stołu, ale ten żył tylko korzonkami, gotowanymi w wodzie. Miałem zwyczaj codziennie odmawiać brewiarz, jak przystało na zakonnika, tym bardziej hiszpańskiego. Dobyłem więc książki i różańca; powiedziałem murgrabiemu, że ponieważ sen mnie jeszcze nie morzy, pomodlę się zatem w zbrojowni do późnej nocy, i prosiłem go, aby mi tylko wskazał mój pokój. - Bardzo chętnie - odpowiedział - pustelnik przyjdzie o północy modlić się do kaplicy. Wtedy zejdziesz tymi małymi schodkami i nie będziesz mógł ominąć mego pokoju, którego drzwi zostawię otwarte. Pamiętaj tylko, abyś po północy tu nie zostawał. Murgrabia wyszedł. Zacząłem się modlić, dorzucając od czasu do czasu drzewa na ogień. Nie śmiałem jednak zbyt przypatrywać się ścianom, portrety bowiem zdawały się ożywiać. Jeżeli przypadkiem spojrzałem na który, natychmiast zdawał mi się mrugać oczami i wykrzywiać usta. Zwłaszcza seneszal i jego żona, którzy wisieli po obu stronach komina, rzucali na mnie gniewne spojrzenia, po czym spoglądali po sobie. Nagłe uderzenie wiatru, który zatrząsł oknami tak, że broń na ścianie zagrzechotała, podwoiło moją trwogę. Wszelako nie przestawałem żarliwie się modlić. Nareszcie usłyszałem pustelnika śpiewającego psalmy, i gdy śpiew ustał, zszedłem schodami, chcąc udać się do pokoju murgrabiego. Trzymałem w ręku kawałek świeczki, wiatr ją zgasił, powróciłem więc, aby ją zapalić, ale jakież było moje zdziwienie, gdy ujrzałem seneszala i jego żonę, którzy wyszli z ram i siedzieli przy kominie. Rozmawiali ze sobą poufale i można było wyraźnie słyszeć ich słowa: - Moja duszko - mówił seneszal - cóż myślisz o tym Kastylijczyku, który uśmiercił komandora, nie pozwalając mu się nawet wyspowiadać? - Myślę, mój miłościwy mężu i panie - odrzekło widmo niewieście - że jest to wielki grzech a niegodziwość. Mam jednak nadzieję, że miłościwy Taillefer nie wypuści tak na sucho owego Kastylijczyka z zamku i że ciśnie mu rękawicę. Strach mnie zdjął niezmierny, wypadłem na schodki, chciałem po omacku trafić do drzwi murgrabiego, ale nadaremnie. W ręku wciąż jeszcze trzymałem świeczkę; pomyślałem o tym, żeby ją zapalić, i nieco się uspokoiłem, usiłowałem wytłumaczyć sobie, że to moja rozogniona wyobraźnia spłodziła owe postacie, które widziałem był przy kominie. Wróciłem więc i stanąwszy w drzwiach zbrojowni, przekonałem się, że rzeczywiście przy kominie nikogo nic ma. Wszedłem śmiało, ale postąpiwszy kilka kroków - cóż ujrzałem na środku sali? Miłościwy Taillefer w wojowniczej postawie składał się do mnie końcem swojej szpady. Chciałem uciec na schodki, ale we drzwiach stała mara koniuszego, która rzuciła mi rękawicę pod nogi. Nie wiedząc, co począć, pochwyciłem pierwszą lepszą szpadę ze ściany i rzuciłem się na mego urojonego przeciwnika. Zdawało mi się nawet, żem go przeciął na dwoje, ale w tej samej chwili odebrałem cios pod sercem, który sparzył mnie jak rozpalone żelazo. Krew moja zalała posadzkę i padłem bez zmysłów. Obudziłem się nazajutrz w pokoju murgrabiego, który widząc, że nie powracam, wziął święconej wody i przyszedł po mnie. Znalazł mnie rozciągniętego bez przytomności na podłodze. Spojrzałem na piersi, nie miałem żadnej rany, cios więc, który otrzymałem, był tylko przywidzeniem. Murgrabia o nic mnie nie pytał, ale radził, abym niezwłocznie opuścił zamek. Poszedłem za jego radą i udałem się drogą do Hiszpanii. Po tygodniu stanąłem w Bayonne. Przybyłem tam w piątek i zamieszkałem w gospodzie. Śród nocy obudziłem się nagle i ujrzałem przed sobą miłościwego Taillefera, który składał się do mnie szpadą. Przeżegnałem się znakiem krzyża i widmo rozwiało się oparem. Wszelako uczułem taki sam cios, jaki otrzymałem w zamku Tete-Foulque. Zdawało mi się, że krew mnie zalewa, chciałem wołać o pomoc, uciec z łóżka, ale jedno i drugie było niemożliwe. Ta niewypowiedziana męczarnia trwała aż do pierwszego piania kogutów; wtedy zasnąłem, ale nazajutrz zdrowie moje było w stanie godnym politowania. Odtąd co piątek to samo widzenie się powtarza i żadne pobożne uczynki nie mogą go oddalić. Smutek mój spycha mnie do grobu; legnę w nim, zanim zdołam wydobyć się spod władzy szatana; słaby promyk nadziei w miłosierdziu boskim podtrzymuje mnie jeszcze i dodaje sił do znoszenia moich cierpień. Na tym komandor Toralva skończył swoją opowieść, albo raczej Pielgrzym Potępiony, który rozpowiedziawszy ją Cornadezowi, tymi słowy ciągnął dalej własne przygody: Komandor Toralva był człowiekiem pobożnym, chociaż zgwałcił święte zasady religii, pojedynkując się z przeciwnikiem, któremu nie pozwolił nawet porachować się z sumieniem. Łatwo przekonałem go, że jeżeli rzeczywiście pragnie uwolnić się od nagabywań szatana, powinien zwiedzić święte miejsca, w których grzesznicy zawsze znajdują pociechę i łaskę. Toralva posłuchał mojej rady i razem zwiedziliśmy cudowne miejsca w Hiszpanii. Następnie udaliśmy się do Włoch. Byliśmy w Loreto i w Rzymie. Wielki spowiednik udzielił mu nie tylko warunkowego, ale i ogólnego rozgrzeszenia, do którego dodał odpust papieski. Toralva, zupełnie wyzwolony, odjechał na Maltę, ja zaś przybyłem do Madrytu, a stamtąd do Salamanki. Gdy cię ujrzałem, spostrzegłem na twoim czole znak potępienia i została mi objawiona cała twoja historia. Hrabia de Peńa Flor w istocie miał zamiar zbałamucić i uwieść wszystkie kobiety, ale dotąd żadnej jeszcze nie uwiódł i nie zbałamucił. Ponieważ grzeszył tylko myślą, dusza jego nie była jeszcze w niebezpieczeństwie; od dwóch lat jednak zaniedbał obowiązki religii i właśnie miał im zadośćuczynić, gdy ty kazałeś go zamordować, albo raczej przyczyniłeś się do jego śmierci. Oto jest przyczyna, dla której widmo cię prześladuje. Jeden jest tylko sposób odzyskania spokoju. Musisz pójść za przykładem komandora. Ja posłużę ci za przewodnika, od tego bowiem i moje własne zbawienie zależy. Cornadez dał się przekonać. Zwiedził cudowne miejsca w Hiszpanii, następnie udał się do Włoch i dwa lata zeszło mu na tej pielgrzymce. Pani Cornadez przepędziła ten czas w Madrycie, gdzie osiedliły się jej matka i siostra. Wróciwszy do Salamanki, Cornadez znalazł dom swój w jak najlepszym porządku. Żona jego, piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, okazywała mu wiele słodyczy. W dwa miesiące później pojechała jeszcze raz do Madrytu w odwiedziny do matki i siostry, po czym wróciła do Salamanki i na stałe już w niej pozostała, zwłaszcza gdy księciu Arcos powierzono ambasadę w Londynie. Tu kawaler Toledo zabrał głos i rzekł: - Senor Busqueros, nie myślę darować ci dalszego ciągu; stanowczo muszę dowiedzieć się, co ostatecznie stało się z panią Cornadez? - Owdowiała - odparł Busqueros - po czym znowu wyszła za mąż i odtąd jak najprzykładniej się prowadzi. Ale co widzę? Oto właśnie i ona, zmierza w tę stronę i jeżeli się nie mylę, idzie prosto do twojego domu. - Co mówisz? - zawołał Toledo - ależ to pani Uscariz. Ach, niegodziwa! Wmówiła we mnie, że jestem pierwszym jej kochankiem, ale sowicie mi za to zapłaci. Kawaler, pragnąc zostać sam na sam ze swoją kochanką, czym prędzej nas od siebie wyprawił. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie